


My book of one shots

by Littlecosmicpawz



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Sexual Themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecosmicpawz/pseuds/Littlecosmicpawz
Summary: This is mainly things of my oc’s and little stories I’ve written but shrug. I’ll give warnings of what the chapter contains in the beginning of the notes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Contains smut. It’s literally only smut.

Justin sat the at the table with his mother and father in front of him ,his boyfriend Luke sitting next to him. Justin already had his plate full however ,Luke didn't get as much which was odd. He shrugged it off. Justin wasn't wearing anything fancy since he had just come home from gymnastics and in a tight fitting T-shirt and elastic shorts. 

Justin had no time to change because his father had to go to work about 30 minutes from now. Luke took part of the interesting conversation about how Justin's father and mother were doing. Justin was never much of a talker unlike his boyfriend. 

Justin felt a hand on his crotch,his gave a slide glance to see that Luke's arm was smooth leaned over ,enough to touch Justin but not enough for his parents to notice. Justin pushed off the hand and gave his boyfriend a subtle glare. 

Luke smirked and his hand went back to Justin,beginning to rub. Luke had been wearing a jacket that was currently zipped up. Luke purposefully dropped the fork he was eating with. "Sorry, let me get that" he says and goes under the cloth of the table. 

Luke however was not getting his fork. He was getting his food if you could say. He only wanted to eat Justin. Justin felt Luke pull down the shorts and he tries to push him away but his mother raises an eyebrow "I think my knee just hit the cloth" she chuckled. Luke quickly leaned forward and Justin huffs. 

He couldn't push away Luke without alerting his mother,great. Luke licks his lips and pulls down Justin's underwear just enough to expose his member. Justin's eyes widen a bit but he keeps eating his good. "Something wrong?" His mother asked and Justin shakes his head "No,no I'm fine,just got something in my eye is all" he says. 

Luke gave a long lick and Justin shivered. He kicked Luke as a warning but that only made Luke take in the tip to his mouth and begin to suck quietly. Justin tugs at Luke's hair roughly to signal for him to stop but Luke instead goes further and takes most of him into his mouth. 

"So how is gymnastics going ?" His father asked Justin and Justin tries not to moan. "Good" his voice shakes a bit "Are you cold?" His father raised an eyebrow. "Nope,I'm g-good" Justin says and Luke bobs his head back and forth ,rubbing whatever he can't reach with his hands. Three minutes later Justin is desperately wanting to cum but Luke has his tongue pressed to the tip to keep him from doing so. 

 

Luke's hands still rub causing much discomfort and for his member to be swollen. Luke stops rubbing but keeps his tongue pressed the whole thirty minutes until his father has to leave. Luke has been rubbing the last ten minutes and Justin wants to cry from the discomfort. Tears fall from his eyes but Justin merely explains it as his eyes are watering due to allergies. 

His member began to turn a purple color. Eventually his mother pulls out her phone and is occupied by it so Luke allows Justin to cum and Justin grips onto the table, leaning back and shaking as his eyes roll back. He lets out a sigh of relief meanwhile Luke has cum all over his lips. He licks it off and pulls up Justin's clothes and comes back up from the table.


	2. Percy Jackson| Solangelo | a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will talks to Nico and takes him on a date.

Nico sat near the Hades cabin, groaning slightly in distaste for so called sunlight. He couldn't completely hate it though,after all his significant annoyance was from the sun god so he couldn't have much reason to hate the sunlight. Only problem is that it nearly blinds him when he steps out from his depressingly dark cabin. Funny how a Hades kid , a god that represents the underworld , death and all around doom and gloom can love a kid from the almighty Apollo the god that represents the sun , light and can play the lyre pretty damn good. But that wasn't the point anymore. Not right now anyways. Nico shook these thoughts from his head to receive a poke from Will Solace, his lover. 

"Were you even listening to me ?" He asked , putting a hand on his hip.

“Uhhh" Nico said. 

"Such a shame. I was telling you about something important but you weren't listening and now I done forgot it" Will huffs and crosses his arms. 

"Geez sorry I was zoning out again." Nico retorted.

"I forgive you...for the 200th time today" Will says.

"Will it's the morning..we haven't even spoken yet" Nico says,looking up at the son of Apollo.

"Well I was talking to you in my dreams" Will winked.

"Must have not been very good if I were in them" the raven haired 15 year old stood up. 

"That's what makes them good! What are you even talking about" Will says.

"I'm going to get breakfast"Nico pushed past Solace and Will gave a offended huff, throwing his arms into the air.

"You don't even listen to me! Listening is a key concept of a relationship "  he stated.

"See ya later" Nico snorted slightly and headed towards the pavilion to grab food. 

A while later, Will caught his boyfriend outside "Uh. Will why are you carrying a picnic basket " Nico questions and Will rolls his eyes.

"We're going on a picnic Silly" he says and Nico furrows his eyebrows

"I just a- " 

“I don't wanna hear another peep out of you ,Di Angelo. We are going to have a decent date and that's final" Will grabbed the other by the hand 

"A - A date ?" Nico stuttered, his cheeks becoming a light pink color.

"Well yeah. We /are / dating aren't we ?" Will said in a 'duh' tone of voice.

"I mean ...I guess? I don't know " the hades kid shrugged.

“What do you mean you don’t know? We are for sure!” Will tugged him along to a spot and set out the blanket “You’re welcome~”

“Shut up solace”


	3. Percy jackson|Solangelo| photographer AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will takes a picture of Nico. Nico takes a picture of Will.

<https://imgur.com/a/xPUW2> [Will and Nico photos ](https://imgur.com/a/xPUW2)

"Willll no" Nico complained and hid his face with his arm and hand. "Nico come on!" Will protested and tried to pry his arms away from the others face so he could take a picture with a camera. "Will. No." He says and hides his face with both arms now. "It's just a little picture. " Will huffed "if you don't take away your arms now I'm taking your picture like this" Will protested , getting ready to take a picture. "Go ahead" 

^*^*^*^*^*^*

Nico got out his camera and Will looked at him "What are you doing?" He asked "Taking a picture of you. Duh" it was one of those cameras that had the film and you could actually touch the pictures. "Why so you could keep it?" He chuckled "Yeah. Why else would I use up precious film?" He asked "Plus you look good in a black sweater" Nico commented. "Oh should I do a pose then?" Will asked while doing one "Perfect" Nico snapped a picture of his boyfriend


	5. Percy Jackson | Solangelo | Stalker AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will stalks a unknowing Nico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This obviously contains stalking so don’t read if you’re offended or triggered by that type of thing.

Will breathed heavily as he saw Nico Di Angelo leave his school. He had been following his crush ever since freshman year and they were seniors now.  Nico never noticed Will and it hurt him. The boy made him feel alive and what did he get for his constant attempts of love and affection? Nothing. He left notes everyday in Nico's locker which he found in the trash every single time. He would take them out and worship them because Nico Di Angelo had to have touched them. Will Solace followed him home as usual ,hiding whenever Nico turned around. Nico's mother was always at work from 8 AM to 9 PM. He frowned as Nico entered his house but then a crooked smile came to his lips as he remembered Nico took a nap every day at 5 PM. His front door was always unlocked. Nico was a heavy sleeper.

Will giggles evilly and watched from the kitchen window carefully as Nico got his usual snack. He frowns as his soon to be boyfriend went upstairs where he couldn't spy on him. He waited until Nico would be fast asleep and carefully opened the front door closing it softly. He looked around and then carefully crawled upstairs without shoes so he wouldn't make noise.

Solace opened Nico's bedroom door and stared at the others body. The sleeping boy was wearing a black t-shirt and sweatpants. He carefully snuck over and laid next to the other looking over to the clock. He felt excited to be close to soon to be lover. He ran a hand through the others silly black hair and sighed ,smirking.


	6. Percy Jackson |Solangelo | Nico’s death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get yo tissues fam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously contains death. Don’t read if you’re offended or triggered by that sorry of thing

Nico heard a siren outside and he jolted. He groaned and sat up quickly grabbing the sword and he saw furies surrounding the border, hitting against it desperately trying to get in. The others charged and Nico looked back at the infirmary before running with them. 

He was getting scratched up pretty bad and one swooped him up and began flying up high. He screamed and kicked before one was shot with a bow and arrow and it let go,letting Nico slowly fall to the ground. He let himself fall before roughly hitting the ground and groaning. 

Percy screamed "NICO!" He yelled and ran over. Nico was already unconscious with his head bleeding and his clothes soaked in blood. 

Will immediately ran over and tried to heal his boyfriend but it wasn't working. Will began sobbing and Nico reached for the others hands weakly.  
"I love you Will solace" he says and everyone rushes over to the dying Nico. The furies had fled. Will sobbed along with Annabeth 

“Please don't go Nico...I...I need you" and Nico smiled weakly. Will put his head to the others chest and listened to the others heartbeat until it slowed. Will solace kissed his boyfriend one last time,tears streaming down his face and Nico raised a shaky hand to cup the others cheek and stared into his eyes before the hand fell limp with the rest of his body.   
Will pressed his ear to the others heart but there was nothing. 

“Nico no!" He cried out and started sobbing harder. He was gone. Will pulled away and his eyes scanned the lifeless face of his former lover and ran a hand through his hair. "Please let him be safe on the way there" he whispered and Chiron came up behind them and scanned the crowd  before looking at Nico and the sobbing Will

"Is he...?" Will nodded and continued sobbing. Chiron had a grim expression on his face "We all hope he will have a safe travel to the underworld" he says and Annabeth places a rose on Nico's chest. "He will be honored as any other camper killed in action" Chiron said and turned away.


	8. Percy Jackson| Solangelo | Gang AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> REMEMBER THAT TIME WE FUCKED?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains subjects like blood, and bdsm along with s E X.

Nico rolled his shoulders as he stared out into the city from the rooftop,leaning on his baseball bat that was covered in blood. Several police cars patrolled the streets and he smirks. Will comes up behind him and wraps his arms around Nico. 

"Hey sexy~" he purrs and Nico looks back at his boyfriend. 

"Hey handsome " he says and they kiss. 

"The gang is wanting you. I mean you are their leader" Will comments to Nico and groped his ass. 

"Careful. I'm still a bit sore" Nico leans over the railing

"did I fuck you too hard?" Will chuckles and leans against him,kissing his neck. They had rather rough sex last night so Nico was covered in bruises along with bite marks. Pain didn't bother either one of them so Nico had open flesh wounds from a whip , tape half ass put on the wounds to stop them from getting infected. Nico huffs and goes back to the door,Will following him. "Hey. Be careful" Will says and licks over the others neck. 

"Uh huh" Nico opens the door and walks out.


End file.
